martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunder Punishment
Sworn Brother of Empyrean Primordius, betrayed him and cooperated with the saints' to attack Empyrean Primordius and steal the Grandmist Bead from him. Created the Sea of Miracles after his fight with Empyrean Primordius as his land of inheritance. He had been thrust through the Sky Spill Planet, destroying his body and tearing apart his soul. Left as a remnant soul after the war. First Appearance As he stepped into the grand hall of the palace, Lin Ming felt a great and powerful aura, like a mountain pressing down on his heart. He was startled and looked towards the direction where this aura came from. In that direction, he could see a faint tall figure standing in the center of the hall. This figure wore a purple black robe that exuded an aura of thunder. Its entire body surged with the mystic power of thunder and even the ground beneath its feet became hazy, as if it had transformed into thunder essence energy. He had a dragon beard and strong contours. Just by glancing at this figure, Lin Ming’s heart shook. This person was simply a god of thunder. Even the true meaning of thunder in the Heretical God Tree was galvanized by this person’s shadow. A strange flow of the Dao beat in tandem around this figure, scattering in all directions without end. However, in the center of this person’s chest was a fist-sized hole. In the center of this hole was the aura of chaos. It gathered there, unable to be dispersed as it also released a powerful pressure. The strength of this pressure surpassed that of almost every other Empyrean Lin Ming had encountered so far. Even so, it was incredibly familiar. This pressure belonged to an ancient Empyrean – Empyrean Primordius! Synopsis Long ago Thunder Punishment was Primordius' sworn brother, however, at that time he was already a dog of the saint race. After finding out about the Grandmist Spirit Bead, he had contacted the saints and tried to wrest it away in a war that happened 100,000 years ago. Unfortunately, he died under Primordius' hands and was sent flying all the way to the other side of the planet. There, he had left his remnant soul and formed the Thunder Domain that would later create the Sea of Miracles as his land of inheritance. He had waited for 100,000 years in this Thunder Dominion, existing in the state of a remnant soul. Yet, the only one who came to visit him after all this time was a descendant of his blood enemy. And what left Empyrean Thunder Punishment most perplexed was that he hadn’t been able to see through the illusions created by this junior, and as a result he had submissively given away his inheritance. After starting the battle with Empyrean Thunder Punishment’s remnant soul, he summoned the Magic Cube. The Magic Cube was a divine tool that was the ultimate nemesis of all masters that used soul force. Even the remnant soul of a top Empyrean wasn’t its match. He maliciously cursed out all the hatred in his heart, unwilling to die here. His ending was just far too miserable. His inheritance had been stolen away by the descendant of his blood enemy and now even his remnant soul was being eliminated! His remnant soul would later be refined by the Magic Cube. Background Gold Thunder Temple The Thunder Punishment Heavenly Palace that Thunder Punishment established was a peak Empyrean influence of the Divine Realm that had gathered countless outstanding geniuses. And allegedly, his Heavenly Palace even approached the number one Empyrean influence of the Divine Realm – Mount Potala. This Gold Thunder Temple was in truth the Temple of Marvels that floated above the Sea of Miracles. Thunder Punishment Sword His inheritance is contained within a spirit treasure called the Thunder Punishment Sword. In the past, this sword cut down countless powerhouses and has become incomparably formidable. Empyrean Thunder Punishment’s main body had long perished, and in a sense, this sword no longer has a master. Relationships Primordius The so-called treasure that caused Empyrean Thunder Punishment to turn against Primordius was undoubtedly the Grandmist Spirit Bead. As for why they had become enemies, there were many possibilities. Perhaps Empyrean Thunder Punishment thought that he was owed a part of the Grandmist Spirit Bead, or perhaps Empyrean Thunder Punishment wanted to borrow the Grandmist Spirit Bead to practice his devil arts, but Primordius hadn’t allowed this, and eventually their conflicts and contradictions had accumulated and accumulated and finally erupted. It was far too normal for such a valuable treasure to arouse the greed of others. Lin Ming Towards Empyrean Thunder Punishment, he held a little bit of vigilance in his heart. As for things like awe and reverence, he didn’t feel any of that. That fellow had once been Empyrean Primordius’ sworn brother in the past, but he actually secretly colluded with the saints to betray him. In the end, Empyrean Thunder Punishment had been struck down and killed by Empyrean Primordius, and the place where he fell became Thunder Punishment’s land of inheritance. Towards an Empyrean who had such a filthy character, Lin Ming didn’t have the tiniest bit of goodwill.Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Enemies Category:Deceased Category:Sky Spill Continent Category:Divine Realm Category:Human Race Category:Thunderlight World Category:Empyrean Category:War Casualty